World Wars : Iceland and Norway
by Prussiakira
Summary: When Iceland gets Lukemia from that Atomic bomb America dropped, Norway starts to lose hope. But Japan tells them about the "Legend of the Paper Crane" What will happen next? IcelandXNorway as brothers OneShot.


Iceland coughed and coughed, which made me, his older brother, worry.

"What is it, Iceland?" I asked, standing by his bedside.

"Can I, have some water?" Iceland asked, coughing inbetween his sentences.

"Of course." I replied, giving him a glass of water that was on his bedside.

"Thanks, Norway."

Hi. The name's Norway.

"Brother.. " Iceland whimpered, coughing again.

"What is it? Don't stress yourself..." I intructed, gently placing a hand to push him back onto his bed.

"Can you please hand me the paper there?" he requested, pointing to a white sheet of paper on the table.

"Sure."

And my brother here, Iceland, has Lukemia. This started when America dropped His Atomic Bomb in Our teritory.

"Iceland..."

"What is it, Norway?"

"Are you sure you know how to do it?" I asked, eyeing him as he folded the paper.

"Do what? Oh right, the paper cranes.. I only know how to do steps one and two..." he replied.

We, the Nordics, were severly affected, but Iceland took most of the damage.

We have 0 knowledge about sickness like Lukemia, so we asked our friend, England, to help. We also asked the Asians, and Japan told us about the 'Legend of the paper cranes.'

Japan told us that making one thousand paper cranes can grant one wish, but Japan told that to Iceland, and a different story was told to the rest of us. Japan said that the legend was only made to give strength to those who have lukemia, and results, are not really guaranteed.

"Here Ice. Japan made you a picture book on how to do it." I said, sliding a book on the tray laid out infront of him.

"Oh~ Please thank Him for me." he said, offering a weak smile I had only seen when he was a child.

"Already done, Ice." I replied, offering my also rare smiles.

Iceland and I started off the first week making 50 paper cranes, but his condition got worse. England's already giving Iceland daily check-ups, and the other Europeans are informed about my brother and are doing whatever they can to help.

Italy's been giving some pasta to Ice, Austria's sent some songs he recorded, Switserland and Lietchtenstein's visiting to help with the paper cranes, and the rest is either sending paper for paper cranes, or helping out with England's study.

I stay and sleep with Ice ever since I knew that he had Lukemia, and our bond has never been this close before, even when he was a young kid.

"Hey Norway." Demark said, while leaning on the door. "How's Iceland?"

"He's still gripping on the Legend. He's sleeping."

"Hmm.. What's the percentage now?"

"The Lukemia has spread by 15% the past week." I said, checking Ice's chart.

Denmark let out a sigh, and He let out a worried face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

After a month,

The Lukemia has spread by 45%.

Iceland has finished 364 paper cranes, with all of our help.

England's started giving blood transfusions to Ice.

Ice's appetite's getting lower by the day..

But his usually sour face was now replaced with a tender smile.

"Norway..." he whispered in his husky voice.

I woke up from a nap, hearing Iceland's faint voice.

"What is it?" I said, holding his hand.

"I had a dream." He said to me, looking up the ceiling.

"Tell me all about it." I replied, grabbing a chair and sitting by his bed.

"I dremt that I was making my 888th paper crane with you.." He said, then smiled, then slept.

I immediately called those related, the Nordics, England, Vash and Lili, and Japan.

Japan told me, "He's near."

And I started to weep. My brother didn't need this. He deserved a better life.

I took out the old photo album which Iceland hated because of his embarassing photos. I couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper with a sour smile and tears rolling down my cheeks.

Pictures when we had snowball fights, birthdays, normal playdays, beach days, sleepovers, and the picture where Iceland told us that I was his brother.

Suddenly I saw little water gems on the picture, and fully realized how much I was crying.

It's going to be alright, I know that. Iceland is my little brother, and he's a strong person. He'll make it through.

And I hoped.

Another month came,

Ice... His condition's already at 82%..

We already did our 888th paper crane yesterday..

And slowly I feel my hope slipping through my fingers.

Iceland's been sleeping alot lately... So I started hanging the paper cranes at the ceiling...

While I was running memories and holding Iceland's hand while he was sleeping, Iceland suddenly spoke.

"Norway.. I dreamt I was flying away with the paper cranes... But you'll fly with me, right?"

"Of course, Ice."

He nodded, and slept.

And I cried myself to a shallow nap, with Iceland's breathing as a lullaby.

I cried day and night, even though my troll would come and comfort me...

As I finally did Iceland's 1000th paper crane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXD

"NORWAY! ICELAND!" England shouted, entering the room, which made my brother's eye shoot open.

"What is it now, another transfusion?" I asked, standing up. Slightly annoyed at England for disturbing my brother.

"No! I found the cure! It requires a certain stage of Lukemia and It matches with Iceland! He'll be okay now!" he said, I cracked a real smile and hugged the Englishman as a thanks.

He'll be okay now.

He'll be okay now...

Thank God.

"Okay, This IV drip and Tablets should be given only at a specific time. I have the list. Here."

England handed me the list.

And it said that Ice only needed one bag of IV and only one tablet of medicine.

"Thank you, England. I am in your debt." I said, giving a gentle smile.

"Thank my Fairy friends here, they're the reason how I got the Medicine." he replied, I turned to his shoulder to see the Fairies all there.

I smiled. Only England and I can see them.

I headed back to Iceland, gave him the medicine, and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until finally. I slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXD

I woke up to a bright morning, seeing that Iceland wasn't on his bed. I searched around the house, and I finally found Him getting fresh air outside, at our garden. I sat beside him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Great as ever... Brother." Iceland said, that word made me smile. I placed an arm around my brother, as we watched the sun come up for a new day. I smiled upon seeing those fairies that found the cure sit silently upon the blooming flowers.

I messed up his hair, smiling with a tear falling.

"Why are you crying?"

"I... I thought I was going to lose you..." I replied, honestly.

"But I didn't lose hope, did I?" he smiled, which made me wipe away the tear.

"Yes, you never lost hope."

"Hey, I think I need to get my book in the room."

"It's okay, I'll get it."

I slowly walked to Ice's room, and when I opened the door, all the paper cranes were cut from the strings and the window was open.

That legend was true. Who am I to doubt it? True magic does exist.

I got the book, and read the title.

Thank you, Big Brother.

Author: kyaa~ nordics!  
>Any comments? Please do! ;o;<br>Thanks to My friend who edited this so well, check her out! Addictedtomuzic Since I love IceNor, I made this.  
>Aren't they cute?<br>Lol this is the first time I've written drama, so please take it lightly.  
>Please forgive my epic grammar and capital letter stuff, I epicly fail just like that.<br>Wanna see more countries during my war? (aka my one shots about them) then, comment~ comments make my insp go pwn~ Thanks for reading! Hope you were inspired by it! ;A;  
>Btw I don't own hetalia.<p> 


End file.
